Alistar
Overview One of the original Tanks, Alistar can soak up tons of damage and disrupt the battlefield with skills that knock enemies up or back. Ranking Skills There's no "real" way to rank Alistar. It depends on how you like to play and what your focus is going to be. Farming is one of Alistar's weak points and his Q is the only tool he really has to help with that. It does decent damage in a small AoE (200 range) and knocks-up anyone it hits. His W is probably the most common skill for maxing simply because of its "reliability." Q can be hard to hit. Headbutt harass is a common tactic while laning. When an enemy walks into range to last-hit, you headbutt them away. If maxed first, it can end up being a good way to do damage. (Note: there's a Headbutt > Pulverize combo that can do really good damage but eats tons of mana; as Alistar hits someone with Headbutt, cast Pulverize and it should knock them up at the end of Headbutt's knock back.) The only real use for E is when you want to try and heal-push your minions. This can let you build up a decent sized wave of minions to take to an enemy towers. It doesn't usually work, but it's still a thing. Otherwise, grab one point of it. Good Gear There are a handful of ways to build Alistar. Some people try straight AP to get the most of the 1:1 ratios on his Q and W. Some people go straight tank. Some people build somewhere inbetween. Things to keep in mind no matter what build you choose: Alistar has skills on very long cooldowns and they cost a significant amount of mana. For tanking, look at the enemy team and decide what stat, if any, you need to prioritize. Grabbing CDR from items like Randuin's and Spirit Visage can help. Remeber to use the activated abilities of items if you buy them. AP is pretty much AP. Deathcap, Void Staff, Rod of Ages. Whatever you like. The stats on Crystal Scpeter are nice, but be careful about spending a lot of gold for a slow effect you won't get much use out of. Playing Even if you're not tanking with Alistar he can initiate extremely well with a Pulverize-then-Headbutt-them-back-to-your-team combo. His ultimate also means that he can soak up ridiculous amounts of damage. If you're playing as Alistar, don't be afraid to jump into the enemy team and pave the way for your own. If you're playing with Alistar, pay attention. Tanks have to know that their team is behind them. As an alternative to laning, "roaming" has become a popular use of Alistar. He can move from lane to lane setting up kills by coming in behind an enemy and knocking them towards an ally. This can give his team an early game advantage, but has to be done correctly as Alistar himself will be incredibly under-leveled. This also requires an ally that can handle a lane by himself. Category:Tank Category:Melee Category:Heal